I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance
by Prushwayengapanlandstein
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager at a private school in another country is harder. Loves become enemies, enemies become loves, relationships are tested and faiths might be shaken. Can they survive? Full Pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction everrrrr! Kay so I plan that this story will go on for a while... hopefully, and i know, i know it's kinda slow right now but i'm like one of those people who likes to kinda lay everything out and set the plot up... aka i like to introduce people kay. Something that you should know is that i have taken the liberty of changing some people's human names... like Iceland's... but you will know who's who so it'll be chill! So anyways i will be updating this story every monday evening (life permitting) so if anyone out there is actually crazy enough to want to follow this story, be my guest!**

**Thanks to my Austria and Hungary for editing! Love you two!**

**Pairings! America-England, Prussia-Canada, Denmark-Norway, Germany-Italy, Hong Kong-Iceland, Lithuania-Poland, Austria-Hungary, Latvia-Liechtenstein, Spain-Romano, Japan-Taiwan, Netherlands-Belgium, Sweden-Finland, France-Seychelles... i don't have my list with me so yeah, if i missed people i'll let you know!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the plot!**

~Gilbert~

The Academy had been open for four years now. It still amazed me sometimes that my class, the very first class to attend all four years here, would be graduating. It really hadn't felt like that long ago I'd received a letter in the mail inviting me to come and attend this strange place they called the World Academy in the US. America's way of trying to show they weren't a bunch of racist, bigoted assholes I guess. It was supposed to teach us a better understanding of the world and its cultures and make us into world leaders or some shit, though I couldn't understand how that worked whilst we're all over here getting Americanized or whatever. At any rate, there was this big test you could take if you wanted to go and since I was so awesome of course I went and passed. Simply it was for the joys of getting away from my too rich parents that I actually decided to come to this damn school, it wasn't like they'd miss me… or even notice I was gone for that matter.

So there were only a few key rules to this place:

1.)Student must maintain at least a C average. If Student fails to maintain this average for two consecutive semesters, he/she will be removed from campus and deported to home country.

2.)If Student earns twenty demerits or more, Student will be removed from campus and be deported to home country.

3.)Student will remain in his/her own dormitory room during posted hours. Student may or may not be removed from campus and deported to home country at discretion of the Dean.

4.)Student will not leave campus during posted hours. Student will be removed from campus and deported to home country if caught not following this rule.

5.)Student will not intentionally offend another Student's country in any way. Immediate removal from campus and deportation to home country will be enforced.

So yeah pretty laid-back right? Even an idiot could get through four years of this place right? I mean how hard was it to avoid those really nasty ones that resulted in deportation? I will tell you something, for a first year and someone of lesser awesome-value than I (AKA _everyone_ in this entire fucking universe), those rules were super hard to follow and/or _not _get caught when breaking them. There had been many, _many _close calls back in my early days here at the Academy, but that was all behind me now. I was a _senior _dammit, and with that power came with the ability to do _whatever the fuck I wanted. _So if I wanted to make fun of that kid from China's last name then by gott I was gonna do it. Could you really blame me though? Seriously you can't go to a high school full of teenagers from different countries and expect your last name of _Wang_ to _not _get made fun of.

Anyways I was standing outside of the bus waiting for all my shit to be unloaded looking fucking awesome as hell with my black wayfarers and red and black checked scarf wrapped loosely around my neck, my white earbuds standing out against my black t-shirt and red hoodie. I looked around at all the other students rushing around reuniting themselves with one another, all the different languages mixing together like some colossal train wreck. Only to myself would I ever admit how much I would miss this place after this year.

"Gilbert!" I looked up from the phone I'd pulled from my pocket to busy myself with to see a very much-welcomed sight strolling towards me in that casual Spanish way of his. I think he'd grown taller since he'd visited me in Berlin back in July, but other than that it was the same Antonio, one tanned hand raised and bright-white smile directed towards me.

"Hey Toni!" I called happily as I pushed myself from the bus to run up to hug him. Now I know what you're thinking: "A German hugging? _Really?_" Well you read right my friends. With best friends from the countries of "Passion" and "L'Amour", a German quickly sheds that frigid way of "Guten Tag" and a handshake pretty fast.

"How've you been amigo?" Antonio asked when we broke the hug. Though like I said we'd just seen each other about two months ago in Berlin and had texted/skyped/facebooked/whatever practically everyday since, it was still nice to see the actual embodiment of the Spaniard. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo just carried about this certain warmth, like sunshine I guess, a warmth that I wasn't ashamed to admit I missed when I returned to the cold confines of Germany.

"Meh, I can't complain I guess. Don't tell anyone but…" I looked around and made a big show of whispering in his ear. "I'm actually _glad _to be back in the States." Toni just kept on smiling at me.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert just admit it, you've fallen in love with this country in all its deep fried glory!" I snorted in contempt but said nothing to dissuade that ridiculous notion as I went about the painful task of searching through the sea of luggage for my own. "By the way have you seen Francis yet?" I rolled my eyes at my best friend and looked over the rim of my awesome-and-so-not-overpriced-Ray Bans at him.

"Toni I just got here, of _course _I haven't seen Francis yet." Antonio's smile only got bigger.

"Haha oh yeah I guess that would make sense!" oh Antonio you absent minded Spaniard you.

"Gilbert!" yet again I rolled my eyes, only this time it was directed at someone _entirely _different. The gruff voice that called my name belonged to the _only _person who could_ ever_ get away with calling me in that fashion, the tall blond boy with the steely cold blue eyes and a severe fetish for all that was proper and organized in this world.

Yes my little bruder Ludwig _really _knew how to push my buttons, like when he used that gruff commanding tone with _me, _and acted like he was the older more responsible of the two of us, but as I turned to glare at him and make some smart comment about a certain incident over the summer that occurred on our family's vacation to a certain country, I saw him standing there with our bags. Glare turned to grin almost instantaneously.

"Right on West!" I could tell he was stifling a groan as I practically _ran _towards him with Antonio in tow. Like all good bruders yes, I loved Ludwig very much and unconditionally, but in the _true _spirit of bruders I really just loved to annoy the hell out of him.

I grabbed my bag from his feet and smirked. "Better run along and find that little Italian of yours before he gets himself into trouble." Leaving him spluttering and red-faced Toni and I took off running towards the dorms.

~Matthieu~

"Mattie c'mon let's go! You'll be fine dude!" Alfred just _loved _to drag me around places. Of course he would, I was the younger twin by five minutes and was virtually invisible to _everyone. _Which actually proved to be a very helpful trait in hockey season, but off the ice… god it was annoying. But then there was Alfred F. Jones. He meant well, he really did but… he treated my like I was five years old, not five minutes younger.

It was understandable though I suppose. Alfred had this like massive hero complex, too many fairy tales when we were little maybe, but whatever the reason he thought he was everyone's personal Superman. That and the fact that when our parents divorced when we were eight and I moved with mom to Canada we got to actually see each other maybe three or four times a year. And you know how older brothers can be. At any rate it had taken Alfred two years of constant whining—But Mattie its in _America _your _home_! Don't you _miss _it Mattie? We could be together just like _normal _twins! There are _tons _of hot chicks here Mattie!—until I'd finally given in and taken that stupid entrance exam. And no, it wasn't the "hot chicks" that eventually got me to do it! Honestly that statement coming from _him _of all people simply made me laugh out loud. Seriously Al, just cause I never see you doesn't mean that I'm not observant… prick… okay maybe I didn't mean that. So anyways, it was the "normal twins" part that really got to me. Yeah it wasn't _my _fault mom and dad had gotten that divorce, and I certainly wasn't going to complain when mom wanted _me _to come with her and not Alfred, but still. I could call more… hell I could even Facebook him more often, and Skype wasn't too bad of an option either… so maybe all that kinda got to me a little bit. So what? He was my twin, sure he was annoying and obnoxious and _loved _to make fun of my beloved country and its choices in sporting events and how we chose to handle ourselves during such sporting events (hey it wasn't like American Football fans couldn't be blamed for the same damn actions I mean _really _even NASCAR fans had more class than them sometimes!) but somewhere through pinpointing all of Alfred's faults, I realized that I really _should _take the opportunity to _live with my twin. _

But I'd forgotten how _clingy _the kid could be.

He was currently dragging—no literally _dragging_—me across campus with our things heading for the dorms. Of course now _would _be the time people chose to actually notice me. People were laughing, actually _laughing _at the sight we made: The happy-go-lucky American tugging the poor red-faced Canadian kid. _God _I wanted to go home. _Home _where it smelled like maple, and I could speak French—English was the only language we were supposed to speak here—and every season was hockey season, and—

_Wham!_

Dazed I shook my head a little and noticed I was now on the ground. "Hey watch where the fuck you're going you—" bewildered I followed the sound of the angry German accent up, up, _up _to a very pale kid with disconcerting reddish eyes and silvery hair. He too looked as if he didn't know what hit him—_literally—_ as he looked between Alfred and I.

"Oh hey Gil wassup?" Alfred asked effectively cutting off the tirade that was sure to ensue.

"Amigo is it just me or am I seeing double?" a Spanish accent chuckled from the really tan kid standing next to Angry-German… or maybe he wasn't that tan it was just because he was standing next to the ghostly pallor of Angry-German… or maybe Angry-German just looked pale cause he was standing next to Happy-Spanish-Kid…

"Haha! Antonio you're so funny dude! No this is my little brother Mattie, he's from Canada!" Alfred explained as he picked me up off the ground, dusting me off and making me blush and the duo's eyes followed our every move. The Happy-Spa—err, Antonio put his hand on the Angry-German(who must have been this "Gil" Alfred spoke of by process of elimination)'s shoulder and crossed his one foot over the other, smiling brightly he winked up at "Gil" who still looked shell-shocked.

"Hear that Gilbert, _little _brother." Alfred grinned and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Yup that's right!" I rolled my eyes and promptly removed Alfred's arm. I didn't know why but I just couldn't sit back and let myself seem inferior to these people. It was like a base instinct of fight or flight or something…

"Yes, little by _five minutes _Alfred." I grumbled as I grabbed my messenger bag off the ground. Antonio's expression didn't change but after a swift shake of the head, Gilbert's stunned mask turned into a cocky smirk which when he turned fully on me sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh well I'm sure we'll see you two around." He glanced to Antonio who was still smiling in an almost Cheshire way. "C'mon Antonio we should go find Francis before he has a total meltdown." And with that they left, the sound of the Spaniard's musical laughter echoing behind.

"Who in the name of Maple were _those two_?" I asked looking at Alfred as he looked after them with a frown on his face.

"Two thirds of what we call here at WA the Bad Touch Trio." I gaped at him.

"The wha?" to that he chuckled and began to lead me, at a slightly more reasonable pace, across campus again.

"Bad Touch Trio, Antonio Carriedo the Spanish dude, that perverted cousin of yours Francis, and Gilbert Beilschmidt the Ger—ah _Prussian_."

"_Prussian_?" Alfred snorted at my sarcastic tone.

"Yeah apparently his dad's side is from what was Prussia or something weird like that and he just prefers that side I guess." His face took on a hint of seriousness, something rare for Alfred. "Do me a favor and steer clear of them kay?" to this I actually laughed out loud.

"Al I'm not five eh? I can take care of myself, and besides you seemed to be pretty good buds with them."

"Mattie trust me," he tugged on the sleeve of my Canadiens jersey to reinforce his pleading. "They're bad news." Alfred's cerulean eyes held nothing but sincerity, and yes okay, I did have a soft spot for my ridiculous American brother. So I sighed and patted his arm, told him I'd stay away from the Bad Trick Three or whatever they were called… but even still I couldn't help but glance behind us and marvel at the retreating figure that both scared and intrigued me.

Just who was this Gilbert Beilschmidt and how had he earned this title of "bad news" from my hero of a brother?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay so first of all I'm sure this part has a lot of mistakes seeing as I am sick and Roderich (my main editor) has not yet seen this... so yeah, if it does then it will be fixed blah blah blah, sorry I'm imperfect! Haha okay so anyways I'm giving y'all a fair warning in saying that this might be posted on like tuesday next week as this weekend is my senior prom (woot!) and I have a paper and a project due in my AP English class... damn you sundling! So at any rate sorry I have bored you to tears with my life and all its mishaps right now. I would like to apologize that this chapter is not as long as the last! This week wasn't very good for me creatively, and we are still kinda in the meet-and-greet part of the story, I'm fairly sure the next chapter will have some plot to it! Yay! So without further delay here's chappy two! **

**Oh and you should totally review or something so that I know that I'm not just here like talking to myself or whateves so yeah...**

Dì Dānzhāng

~Li Xao~

Of course he would meet my bus, and I should have guessed he'd drag poor Kiku along with him as well. It was only natural that Yao the damn control freak would _immediately _put the "I'm your big brother and now we're in the same school I'll make sure you're okay aru" into effect. Translate that meant: "Now that we're in the same country it'll be easier for me to try and control your life and be the father that left us all… aru". I rolled my eyes at the thought.

In my seventeen years of existence I'd never really talked to Yao or Kiku that much. I'd never spoken a word to either before I was thirteen actually but one day I got this strange email in broken Chinese asking me if I was in fact Li Xao and if Kuan-yin Xao was my mother. I answered yes to both and that was how I found out where my father was, that I was half Japanese, and that I had two half brothers: one in China (Yao) and the other in Japan (Kiku).

"I'm not going to have to worry about you am I Li?" Yao was off and away on a tangent before I could even pause my iPod. Kiku shot me an apologetic smile in way of greeting.

I sighed heavily and answered no. To which he went on about how when he'd heard about me getting expelled from my last school he was sure I would be a handful should I come to the World Academy. Of course, I only heard about half of it as I was searching diligently fro my luggage, finally finding it beneath a massive bag that had the Norwegian(?) flag on it.

"Are you listening to me Li?" I rolled my eyes and stood up from attempting to retrieve my bag.

"Yes Yao, I've been listening to every damn word and I would just like to point out that though I _was_ in fact kicked out of my previous school that does not make me a criminal or a bad person. So would you stop lecturing me about our family's nonexistent honor and help me get my fucking bag." Yao only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I think it was my offhanded tone that got to him more so than my language, that and Kiku was fighting a smile behind his hand.

"Li Xao that was very rude! I'll expect an apology the next time I see you." I glared daggers into his back, stupid controlling China-man.

"I think he likes you Li-Chan." Kiku chuckled softly. I smirked and went back to trying to retrieve my bag from under the monstrous Norwegian one. Kiku began to try and help me and I took the moment to inconspicuously study him.

Kiku was already dressed in the school uniform, blue, black and grey plaid trousers, white button-up and black tie under a brown sweater-vest, I suppose he'd forgone the blue blazer seeing as it was in the high eighties here. If it wasn't for my hair being slightly longer and lighter brown, we could be twins. It was something I'd noticed the first time I'd seen his picture, the same slim facial structure, almost girlish but masculine at the same time, and the same dark eyes, it didn't help that we were almost exact in height as well. In reality I was about seven months older. We even had similar facial expressions, though Kiku always seemed like he was laughing at some inside joke within his own mind with his serene and misleading look while I always just looked pissed and cocky as hell. People seemed to think that these were masks we wore and felt we were hard to figure out when in reality the pair of us revealed all. Yao was the true master of expression deception of all of us.

"I tried to get you into our room as you know but it appears it didn't work, you know how they are with requests, try and get different countries and families together, absolutely no regard for who are friends and who are enemies from year to year. Arthur-san was telling me when he dropped off your paperwork that he and Alfred-san, two people who have very much close to hated each other since they set foot here, have been placed in the same room." Kiku stopped tugging and stood up. "Hello Kristján-san is this your bag?" admittedly I had been zoning out during my brother's story, but once I heard that strange name I figured I should start paying attention. I stood up and come face to face with an angel.

He was nothing like I'd ever seen. Bleach blond, almost white hair and violet eyes, just like Elizabeth Taylor, a rarity, a gem, a _beauty_. One glance at this ethereal being and I just _knew _I was hooked. "Um yeah…" his stoic face never changed its bored expression though his voice gave away his embarrassment. "Lukas kinda threw some things in there…" he turned his inquisitive eyes to mine.

"This is my half brother Li Xao, he's representing Hong Kong this year." Kiku's voice held some amusement as he could read me like a book. Though I knew this I didn't feel the need to slam myself shut, he wasn't the brother to be cautious around. "Li this is Kristján Bondevik, he is in the class below ours and represents Iceland." Kristján opened his mouth to reply but I would never know what that angelic voice had to say.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kiiiiikkuuu!" I cringed. There was only one voice in all the world as annoying as that.

I looked up just in time to see that one errant curl before I was knocked to the ground and squeezed to death. "Li Xao I've missed you cousin! Why do you not contact me as much as you used to? You cannot possibly be ashamed of your beloved cousin can you? No, Yao-Yao's shame is enough shame for everyone so you and Kiku have to loooooooooove me kay!" I could not believe my idiot cousin was doing _this _in front of _him_! I had to seem cool and mysterious, not… well not like this.

"Yong Soo g-get off of me!" I gasped as I looked up to see Kristján's retreating figure, dragging that monster of a bag behind him.

"Noooo! Li, I will not let go until you admit you love me!" I face-palmed. The most cliché thing to do like ever and I did it, right there in the grass—the first grass I'd ever felt in America mind you—with my eccentric cousin from South Korea sitting on top of me.

"Im Yong Soo I'm sure Li is very tired from his trip, maybe you should take mercy on him just this once." Through my fingers I watched Yong Soo chew on his lower lip in contemplation, then return to smiling as he jumped off of me… only to tackle Kiku. "Yong Soo this is not what I meant!"

"But Li Xao is tired! You've been here, you're not!" I used the chance to get up, dust myself off and make sure all of my electronic devices were in order. Im Yong Soo didn't really look like much but when he came flying at you at top speed, that kid could do some damage. The first time we ever met was when we all decided to meet up in Beijing (Yao's mother wouldn't let him out of the country for anything but school) to finally have a conversation with each other that wasn't in cyber space. He and Kiku had met before of course as Kiku's mother was the only woman Yuki Honda had been married to and retained a relationship with. So when Im Yong Soo spotted an unfamiliar face with Kiku… well lets just say half the mall though I was being raped… and I had to invest in a new phone. Fucking weirdo was lucky I was family.

"Seriously Yong Soo get off Kiku. You don't want Yao to show up and start yelling do you?" I asked fixing my black t-shirt over my belt-buckle.

Yong Soo snorted and got off poor Kiku. "I'm surprised he didn't say anything about your fingernails Li." I rolled my eyes as I gave Kiku a hand up.

"Oh trust me Yong Soo, he will."

"He means well." Kiku said in a forced voice as he made sure everything was in order on his uniform. Yong Soo and I shared a look of annoyance but kept quiet all the same. "So Li, let us go and find your room so we can get you settled." I nodded and hoisted my bag over my shoulder."

"Lead the way."

~Hetalia~

Kristján Bondevik

"All I'm sayin is Lilli got pretty hot over the summer man." I chuckled and shook my head at my best friend and roommate from Latvia. Ravis had returned different from break, he'd gotten taller and his dirty blond hair had gotten shaggier, his attitude had changed the most though I think. What once was a timid creature much like myself was now speaking about how hot he though one of our best friends had become.

I'd changed too I suppose. One minute I'm sitting there on the beach watching my brother and his friends and the next thing I know I'm coming to the realization that that girl in the bikini isn't as hot as she should be. It was so completely surreal.

"Hey maybe you could find some hot chick too and we could double date." I merely nodded and got lost in my thoughts again.

It'd been confirmed when Matthias (the crazy Danish kid who's in love with my brother for some stupid reason) had come to Oslo for a family vacation (complete coincidence I'm sure). I had completely fallen head over heels for the obnoxious blond, how Lukas hadn't was completely beyond me. Tall, blond, sky-blue eyes, toned body, gorgeous. If Lukas didn't date him soon, I would.

"Kristján are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Ravis rolled his eyes.

"I asked how spending the summer with Lukas went."

"Oh… i-it was okay I guess. Oslo's not too bad, we went to the beach a lot… oh and you know Matthias Køhler?"

"The senior from Denmark?" Ravis finished throwing his stuff in his armoire and flopped down on his bed.

"Yeah!"

"Doesn't he like stalk your brother?"

"No!... well sort of I guess but that's besides the point, his family vacationed in Oslo for a month, so we spent a lot of time with him." Ravis snorted.

"Yeah I'm sure it's a real coincidence that his family just happened to vacation where Lukas _lives_." The room kind of fell into an awkward silence.

"You know her brother's that terrifying Swiss kid right." Ravis laughed at my statement.

"Yeah I know."

~Hetalia~

Arthur Kirkland

There was no way in hell this could work. Alfred F. Jones and I had been at each other's throats ever since we set foot in this bloody school freshman year. Why the fuck would room and board even think for two seconds that putting us in a room together would work! And it wasn't like our skirmishes were unknown, oh no. Last year our antics almost got the pair of us sent home.

That was a pleasant phone call. "Yeah Scot? I might be getting sent home for a fight with this wanker American." The Scotsman had not been happy. I almost lost my bid for class VP on top of it all. I'd never be top of the class, I knew that from the beginning when I'd first heard of Ludwig Beilschmidt, so I'd always set my standards for number two. If I could just get rid of Alfred and those damn upperclassmen my life would be perfect.

But now I was living with one and _all three _of the others were right next-door.

"Alfred do you _ever _shut up?" I snapped, let it be known that I hated mornings more than I hated Alfred. He had been talking non-stop insanely loudly to Matthieu and Toris ever since he got out of bed. Classes started at nine; it was currently seven. I was pissed.

"No one asked _you_!" my head was under my blankets and Union Jack pillow but I could _still_ feel the icy chill of those blue eyes glaring right at me.

"Al please, its still early eh?" I had decided I rather liked Matthieu. He was quiet and reserved, nothing at all like his brother, and from the sounds of it, he too was attempting sleep.

"_Mattie_!" Alfred gasped overdramatically. "Don't take _his side_! I'm your _brother_! Your flesh and blood!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alfred let's just go down to breakfast, you can say hi to Eduard and Berwald." There was a long and tortured sigh.

"_Fine_, but you better be in class Matthieu Williams!" something was shouted in French and then the gentle click of door being opened and closed was heard.

It had been this way non-stop since Alfred and his brother arrived in the room and I was ready to just sleep, but as I lye there for probably a good fifteen minutes I heaven an annoyed sigh and got out of bed.

"Stupid Alfred and his stupid annoying voice and his stupid…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm a day late, at least a buck short! Twenty points to slytherin if you can tell me what song that is WITHOUT googling it! Yes i am a Harry Potter geek… got a problem with it? Raises eyebrow all cool like cause I can actually do that in real life and it pisses my friends off ;) Anyways, yeah prom was fun, went to see the Avengers right afterwards at our local movie theater and everyone was like o.O haha it was great.**

**In other news, you know how breaking a shoelace is bad luck? Well I believe the same goes for headphones. Why does this matter you ask? Cause mine broke today that's why! So when Whitney Houston's beautiful voice went all like crershhhhhhhhhhh! And not beautiful Whitney Houston-y I was all Mein Gott! Right there on the bus! And all the little kiddies are just like o.O … yeah I'm the oldest one on my school bus… wanna make something of it? anywho, I knew I had to watch my back after that man! So then Hungary and I wanna go up to our new apartment we're moving into next week and we didn't have a key so I was like "oh I'll just walk across those roof-tops and climb over the back fence to the back porch with the sliding glass doors that are never locked" cause its like -^_^- (those are the roof peaks and the big gap I coulda fallen to my death in and then the fence by the way) well I actually survive all of it and the damn door was locked… and then it started to rain… fml.**

**So enough about my life, how about something you actually care about like the story! I would just like to let it be known that this story will probably be upped to M at some point. I'm not sayin its gonna be anytime soon… hell its not even a guarantee, just a heads up that that is the direction I wish the story to go in…. someday far, far away from here.**

**A time and place that exists with more reviews!**

**P.S. Roddy next time i swear i'll run this by you at a time of night/day that isn't ungodly and you don't have an AP test the next morning kay? Jeg elsker deg!**

**I own Hetalia not.**

Chapitre trois 

~Francis Bonnefoy~

"I'm telling you this is serious!" two sets of eyes, one a glorious emerald, the other dangerous ruby, stared at me across the table at which we were having breakfast. The cafeteria was buzzing with late risers and long overdue reunions, and quite honestly it was almost enough to give one a headache at this time of morning.

"Francis… she's a _sophomore_."

"Oh don't put it lightly like that Toni! Jesus Francis the kid is _fifteen_!" Gilbert said smacking his hand down on the table hard making the half-asleep Antonio flinch.

"She's sixteen!... I think…" I could not help that I had fallen in l'amour with someone so young, but it was simply nature! One cannot choose who one falls in love with and when I met Rachel the beauty from Seychelles I knew I simply _had _to have her.

"Francis you don't even _know _her." Antonio yawned.

"I do too! I know that she has the sweetest voice ever uttered; so beautiful it could be mistaken for the voice of an angel! Her eyes are like the richest of French chocolates, and her hair like the glorious mane of a Selle Français! I know that she's brand new here and that she was comforted by the fact that there was someone here that could speak with her in her natural tongue, and I _know _l'amour when I see it and this is l'amour!" my two best friends only looked at each other and then back to me as if I'd lost my mind. Maybe I had… Rachel really hadn't been as receptive of me as I'd hoped when I saw her this morning trying to find something suitable to eat amongst the American garbage… maybe they were right and I should back off…

I wasn't scary was I? No, of course not, I was lovely. Any person, woman or man should be honored that _I _would have such an interest in them, _especially _one a young as Rachel! She'd been with one of her little friends, standing in line to get an omelet and I'd decided that I should approach her. It only made perfect sense, as I hadn't been able to get her off my mind in the three days it'd been since orientation. But as soon I said "Bonjour Rachel!" she just gaped at me, said something to her friend I didn't quite catch and took off. I'd been rejected.

_I_, the great _Francis Bonnefoy, _had been rejected by a sophomore.

It was laughable really. If I didn't feel like my heart was being shredded into a million tiny pieces I probably would laugh. Honestly how did Antonio put up with this? Every time he tried to so much as speak to that brat Lovino Vargas he was scorned, and yet every time he bounced up just as gleeful as ever and returned for more.

I chanced a glance at the overly tanned man sitting across from me. He'd elected for the short-sleeved button up with the tan sweater vest today and his tie was crooked, something Gilbert was currently attempting to fix as the Spaniard jerked every so often when his head lolled forward in sleep. An all too familiar scene with a not so familiar feeling, and I hated it.

~Hetalia~

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

I still couldn't understand how the board even let _Francis Bonnefoy _of _all people_ help with orientation. I just didn't get it, I know that I could be slow but I feel that this was something even Gilbert's little brother wouldn't understand, and that kid was a genius. I studied this Rachel girl as she sat with some girls from the lower classes across the cafeteria. I didn't really get what was so special about her. Yes, she was very beautiful, but not very mature. And angles, French chocolate (Belgian was better anyway), and a Selle Français (something I have never even heard of before!) added on to of that childish beauty? I didn't really think so. And besides, I'd seen her reaction when Francis tried to talk to her… she wasn't interested.

"And for the record Antonio your love isn't any better!" he flipped that blond hair of his over his shoulder and I gave Gilbert a look. Now Francis was just being an ass.

"Lovino and I are a year and five months, you and Rachel are what? Two years and…" I struggled to get my tired brain in motion to count the months.

"Eight months." Gilbert kindly filled in sipping on his coffee.

"Sí, sí, eight months. That's almost a three years difference amigo." Francis looked as if he hadn't thought that one through and I admittedly took satisfaction that for once was the voice of reason in our situation.

"Dude that's like going after Vash's little sister!" Gilbert whispered harshly and the three of us turned to where Lilli was sitting next to her beloved big brother as he talked something over with Roderich.

"Yes well… Rachel does not have an older brother who will come after me… at least I don't think so." I rolled my eyes as Gilbert heaved a great sigh.

"I repeat: you don't know a thing about her!"

"Who doesn't he know anything about?" I looked up at the sing-songy voice I knew all too well.

"Francis's new love." Gilbert looked exhausted but happy as Elizabeta leaned down and kissed his cheek sitting neatly on his other side, a complete vision in her pink uniform and brown waves that reached all the way to her elbows.

"Oh dear lord Francis you have to stop with this!" she took his hands in hers. "Its not healthy kedvesem." Her green eyes glinted with a hint of amusement. I'd always enjoyed Liza's company, even if her and Gilbert's relationship was possibly the strangest I'd ever seen. They'd dated in ninth grade but just randomly broke up one day without any tears or hatred towards each other and have been best friends ever since. Strange yet endearing.

"Liza you just don't understand! I am from the country of l'amour! We're _never _without love!" I think I heard her mumble something about none of the other French representatives being perverted nut-jobs but I couldn't be sure.

"By the way, are you boys being nice to Roderich?" Elizabeta asked stealing one of Gilbert's breakfast potatoes much to his dismay.

"Us? Be anything but _nice _to _Roddy_? You're out of your mind woman." Gilbert scoffed and caught her wrist as she tried for another potato. I smiled behind my fork at them. Really all Roderich did was ignore us while he read his books or whatever, he'd been in the library with Vash or whatever most of last evening anyways. Yeah I'm sure one of these days Gilbert would get bored and the games would begin, but until that time Liza's stuck up aristocratic boyfriend was safe.

I just happened to look over at the still pouting Francis to see _him _walk into the cafeteria with the usual scowl on his perfect lips. "Hey I'll see you guys first hour!" I said excitedly as I slid my chair back and took off.

"I give you one minute mon ami!" I merely beamed as I approached the tan figure I'd come to adore the past three years.

"Lovi!" amber eyes met mine and widened comically before they narrowed again.

"Cazzo! B-bastardo don't bother me this early in the morning!"

"Ve~ Fratello be nice to Antonio! You haven't seen him since the summer after all!" Feli bounced his way to my side and wrapped his arms around me as Lovino reddened… whether in embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell.

"Yeah Lovi that was a very long time not to see each other was it not?"

"Ve~ Toni! Have you seen Luddy or Kiku? I woke up and they were gone!" Feliciano whined as he tugged on my shirt.

"Idiota! You know they both get up and eat early." Lovino huffed and crossed his arms. "Besides wasn't that Korean kid still there? Why didn't you just bother him?" I actually laughed out loud at this.

"Wait, they actually put Im Yong Soo in a room with you, Ludwig, and Kiku?" Feli's smile disappeared and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well maybe Ludwig's in the gym or something?" I offered trying to bring back his cheerful mood.

"Oh yeah! Ludwig did say something about training…" I patted his head affectionately silently congratulating myself at succeeding.

"And Lovi be nice to your brother, you know he can't help it." shinning moment ruined. In an instant Lovino had slapped me and was storming off. I could hear Francis trying to stifle his laughter from the table while Liza and Gilbert whispered harshly.

"Ve~ fratello! Wait up!" Feliciano sent me an apologetic look as he ran off after the elder twin. Lovino had never ever hit me before. Not once in all the years I'd known him. I felt as if I would cry. Right there in the cafeteria in front of everyone.

"Ohonhonhonhon mon ami I'm sure one day your little Italian will come around. Just like my little Rachel." His arm wrapped around my shoulders in a somewhat comforting way.

"Mein gott don't call her your 'little Rachel'! That's just… no. For the love of gott bitte nicht!"

~Hetalia~

Alfred F. Jones

This school rocked. I mean what more could these kids want than to come to America, right outside of our _nation's capital_, and _live_! America was so cool. We'll save the world one day. I mean, just look at Iraq and Afghanistan, look at all the good we've done! Spreading democracy and stuff everywhere, just 'cause we're great like that. And now we've opened our doors to hundreds of young people from around the world to teach them _the American way. _

So school should be awesome right?

Wrong.

_First, He's _in my room. Okay I can deal with that, just spend as little time there as possible. I've got lots of friends, lot's of places to go, so that's not hard. But _then _He's in every single fucking one of my classes. _Every single one_. Was there not God? No justice in this world? I was a good person! Yeah okay I might eat at McDonalds a little too much and the Lord's name might get thrown into everyday conversation… but I was a _hero_ and _heroes _don't deserve to be constantly haunted by the likes of _Arthur Kirkland_. He was just so… ugh! No words could possibly describe him. But I could certainly try: arrogant, cocky, a complete _asshole_, and that _accent _was just… and when he walked around in those stupid band shirts and jeans in his free time… and those _piercings_… But there was no way in hell I was harboring secret feelings for that screwed up Brit… nope… Okay, maybe I was. But Jesus what do you want me to do in this situation? I couldn't just go up and confess to him!

Sure, it was a known fact that Arthur was gay. Very out, and _very _gay, but I wasn't… not even close. And then there was always the fact that he hated me. So I continued to antagonize him because let's face it, having him yelling at me was far better than him ignoring me. That and he was dead sexy when he was angry.

Stupid Arthur and his stupid green eyes with his stupid lovely accent and… just… gah!

"What in the bloody hell are _you _doing here?" it was then that I realized I was still just standing in the dank locker room with my shirt in my arms completely alone after football practice.

"I um… uh… football…" god I was so lame. Arthur scoffed and my stupid heart skipped a beat.

"That sorry excuse for a sport has no right to be called _football_." He walked slowly over to the bench I was at and dropped his gym bag not a foot from me. Things were eerily silent as he searched through his bag for things he needed and I my mind for things to say. "Are you just going to stand there shirtless all evening wanker?" he asked as he took his own off. It was one of those god damn band shirts, the Clash or Sex Pistols or whatever, and I couldn't help but stare at the milky skin that was left exposed in it's wake. It didn't help that those ripped jeans of his hung low on those slim hips of his either. I wanted to slam him against those damn lockers and do all sorts of things to him…

"Jones why the fuck are you staring at me?" emeralds flashed dangerously in the florecent lighting and I scrambled for something to say.

"I uh… w-why," I cleared my throat "Why are you here so early?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." His answer came short and agitated as he went about folding his t-shirt.

I sighed, god this boy exhausted me. "Look Arthur…" agitated he met my eyes. "I-I'm trying here okay? I don't wanna fight anymore dude. Can't we just put last year behind us?" his eyes widened and I thought for two seconds that he might actually call a truce.

"Listen here _Jones_. Don't you _ever_ think that we can be anything more than enemies. Do you have _any _idea what happened as a result of last year's scene? Do you?" he took on a predatory look and his voice was dangerously quiet. I was suddenly reminded of the deadly side Arthur possessed that came out in sports and had landed him a couple punches in some of our scuffles. "No I guess you couldn't." here he gave a short disturbing laugh. "My damn brother from Scotland decided that I needed to be taught a lesson right? You see, this is the same damn brother that never even wanted me. Some hard feelings about how she left _him _for _me_. Like a child in the womb can control that sort of thing right? Well anyways when dear old mum just decided to disappear off the face of the planet brother dearest decided that I was just fine with my godparents in England, I'd ruined his life after all. So after that fucking call to Scot, oh well I obviously couldn't handle myself anymore. So _I _spent _my _summer in Scotland under goddamn lock and key. So no. The past is still _very _much alive in my mind and nothing is going to change that okay? So just steer clear got it?" but during his rant he had gotten incredibly close, his finger poking my bare chest. My pulse was racing, I couldn't think straight with him this close and my defenses were on red-alert.

"Okay." My voice was surprisingly void of emotion when I finally found the courage to speak. "But just remember that _I'm _not the one who got this close." Without thinking I leaned down and brushed my lips to his ear. "_You _were." I left a shocked Arthur in my wake as I threw my shirt over my head, grabbed my bag and booked it out of there, almost slamming a couple of soccer players with the door as they showed up for practice.

You want a war Kirkland? You got one.

~Hetalia~

Mathias Kohler

"Heads up Køhler!" the warning came about a second too late as the ball smashed into my face. The team laughed as I rubbed my sore head kinda chuckling myself. I looked to the stands and sure enough he was laughing… well in his own little way he was.

"Køhler what the hells up with you?"

"He's here." I muttered to the Dutchman by my side.

"Yeah, so?" Adriaan glanced to stands as I turned instead face him.

"So why?"

"Mathias." He groaned and rolled his eyes. As my best friend Adriaan had to put up with this same thing every year, so his boredom and warning tone didn't really surprise me too much.

"Adriaan seriously! I can't figure him out! Every day I was on vacation we hung out! _Every day_! And yeah okay, it wasn't like it was anything romantic but _still_!" a whistle blew signaling the end of practice but I didn't budge.

"Mathias he's just leading you on! He finds it fun or something; I can see it in those vacant eyes of his. You're his new favorite toy." Adriaan crossed his arms and kept on staring into the stands almost as if he were challenging Norway.

"They're not vacant! They're like the ocean on a cloudy day, stormy and beautiful." God I was just so full of poetic-ness today! Adriaan just looked at me like I was completely insane.

"So who's that little kid he's got with him lover boy?"

"Who Tino? Oh he's not a little kid, him and Lukas are the same age. Why? Interested?" Adriaan scoffed and whacked me upside the head. "Naw I totally see him getting with Berwald anyways… Oh and he's new." I added for good measure.

"No shit." We started walking in with the rest of the group.

"Well you're so high half the time I'm surprised you recognize me!" he rolled his eyes and pushed me making me tumble into the smaller kid next to me, making _him _actually laugh out loud while the poor Asian kid just blinked trying to make sense of what happened.

"Sorry Kiku I didn't know you were beside the bumbling idiot." Adriaan chuckled leaning around me to look at the Asian.

"It's okay Adriaan-san." The kid formally known as "Asian" in my mind said smiling slightly.

"Wait! Hey! I'm not _bumbling_!"

"Adriaan if you don't stop pushing people as captain of this team I will be forced to remove you!" oh here we go.

"Oh as if you Spanish bastard." Adriaan growled.

"What'd you say amigo? I couldn't quite here you."

"Tonio." I heard someone warn from behind.

"I said to mind your own business lul."

"What'd you call me polla?" in an instant Adriaan was turned around and headed straight for Antonio, leaving me to scramble behind trying to stop him from making a bloody mess of our captain. The team just stood in shock trying to figure out just what in the hell was going on while Kiku and I held Adriaan back and Gilbert held Antonio. Swears were being thrown back and forth across the distance that separated the two in all sorts of languages, I'd even caught a few choice Danish words and had to resist the urge to smile… I of course failed miserably. It just wasn't in my nature to frown!

The fact that Gilbert was the only one hanging onto Antonio, and not even that hard for that matter, gave away that Antonio wasn't really in the fighting mood. But hell if Adriaan wasn't.

"Oi!" the sharp British accent cut through the animosity and everyone looked to the railing of the stadium where he stood a few yards away from Feliks, Lukas and Tino. "Stop fighting the lot of you or I'll have to report this! I don't know about you but I have enough homework tonight without having to fill out shit on _you_!" how was it that it seemed _everyone _was having the worst first day of school known to man? But just as normal everyone listened to 'ol eyebrows and began to clear out. Adriaan relaxed and took off for the locker room but I just stuck behind watching everyone file past. Gilbert had his arm slung protectively around his best friend's shoulders glaring back at Arthur who glared right back as Antonio just stared into the distance looking miserable as hell. I chanced a glance up to Lukas who sent me a smirk past Feliks, merely returning to his conversation.

~Hetalia~

Lukas Bondevik

"Does this kind of thing happen often here?" Tino was shaken and honestly I couldn't blame him. Earlier the poor kid got right in the middle of a fight between that Turkish kid who wore the mask everywhere and the Greek that slept everywhere. I swear to god those two should just be expelled already because they very obviously _can't _get along.

"Yeah I guess." I let a smirk slip as I looked past Feliks to Mathias who just was standing there looking up at us like a deer in headlights. I thought back to the fight, I obviously didn't know Antonio very well, but he didn't seem like the type of person to just start fights like that. And I hadn't seen him get angry since well…

"Like what do you expect when you get kids from like everywhere and put the together? Trust me, they can be totes vicious." Feliks crossed his legs and flipped his hair acting like he hadn't a care in the world all while balancing on the railing of the stadium. I will admit that this feat somewhat impressed me, had I tried that I probably would have fallen off backwards and broken my neck.

"By the way, how did you finally get to wear the girls uniform?" he rolled his eyes and I knew we were in for a long drawn out story. It was honestly a mystery how Feliks and I had become friends as we were complete opposites in just about every way possible. While he was loud, obnoxious, and _very_… feminine… sure we'll just go with that, anyways I was quiet, stoic and… less… feminine. At any rate above all I was definitely not as… _clear _about my sexuality as Feliks.

"Well you know, dad got all involved and whatnot cause he's like trying to show his support or whatever so like he calls the school you know and like threatens to sue them for everything if I can't be like you know, who I am. So you know how Americans are with being sued so they said whateves I just had to be in a girls room." He shrugged and looked at his fingernails. "Well shit I broke a nail."

I snorted as Tino just started at him in shock. The poor kid still hadn't gotten used to him even after a day of classes. "But you're on boy's football!"

"C'mon Feliks coach is calling!" Arthur shouted from a distance, to which Feliks rolled his eyes again.

"I guess they figure I'll be murdered before I actually get around to raping anyone in that locker room." We all pondered this. "But whateves, I'm over it." he decided jumping gracefully from the railing to the grass below. He ran up to Arthur who gave us a short wave and began to walk away until Feliks yanked him back. "Are we meeting for dinner?" I nodded and they gave thumbs up. I heard something along the lines of racing back to the locker room but decided not to care about their crazy antics any longer.

"You gonna sit with us?" Tino suddenly turned shy again.

"I-if that's okay…?" he had a habit of doing that I discovered. Tino Väinämöinen was the most cheerful kid I'd ever met… well no, I take that back. That title very easily belonged to Feliciano Vargas (trust me having first hour with that kid last year was a complete nightmare!). Anyways, he was very happy and totally sweet, but as soon as it came time for making friends and such he turned incredibly shy.

"Yeah, of course." The sounds of heavy stomping on the metal bleachers med me look up.

"Lukas, Berwald wants to talk to you!" Kristján seemed as bored as usual as he threw a glance towards the field.

I sighed. "Okay Kristján I'll be there in a minute. Where is he?"

"Library." He threw over his shoulder as he exited the stadium.

"Who's Berwald?" Tino asked as we gathered up our stuff.

"My cousin, c'mon or we'll be late for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here I am again writing this crappy story. I would like to apologize for my absence and will take a paragraph to explain myself.

Kay so I (finally) graduated on the 30th of may and as a side note I would like to inform everyone that this Roderich person I keep talking about editing this thing was our VALEDICTORIAN! I was totes proud of her and now you know that the editing of this god-awful story rests in good hands if I ever get off my lazy ass and email to her before I post! So anyways between make-up work there at the end, graduation practice, actual graduation, graduation parties, working at a campground (memorial weekend was insane! And for any non-Americans out there who may be reading this and have no knowledge of our crazy American customs memorial weekend kind of kicks off summer for us!), writing on a bus on the way to Washington DC for girl scouts 100th anniversary (Rock the Mall was pretty sweet by the way, I've never been around that many people before!), trying to write over fourth of July hell week (yeah that sucked!), and finally the fact that I wrote myself into a nice little corner, things kinda came to a halt… that and I couldn't tear myself away from Euro 2012 (congrats Antonio! I was really sad when Gil and Ludwig lost though… and Arthur… and Mathias… and Lars… and Feliks… well you get the point…)

So as I said I kinda wrote myself into a corner and it was a very dark and depressing place I just couldn't get out of! But then an idea came to me and thus the story was saved! I decided to **GO BACK IN TIME! **I figured out that I wanted to move on with things that hadn't happened cause for some reason I hadn't written the entirety of the first day of school! I wrote breakfast and then **BAM! **It was afterschool. Sooo, here is some of the first day of school!

Oh and Athenabeth totes won those points for slytherin! It was procrastinating by stellar kart

Kapitel Vier

~Ludwig Beilschmidt~

**Remember about the time jump I told you about in the author's note!**

The halls were pure chaos as they always were on the first day of school, and I thanked Gott again for my height and build: students always seemed to clear away from me which was incredibly useful when it came to getting to class on time. I could feel Feliciano clutching to the back of my shirt and mentally rolled my eyes; the boy was so dependent it was honestly frustrating sometimes! Here we were juniors in high school and he had _cried, _honest to gott cried when he found me in our room this morning after breakfast. The little Italian had crashed through the door all out of breath and close to tears, making Kiku and I jump, and as soon as his amber eyes landed on me the tears began to fall. He clung to me and began carrying on some nonsense about how he couldn't find me and his brother had slapped Antonio or something. It was all just so… I took a deep calming breath as Gilbert gave me a knowing smile as he glided past talking to Elizabeta. Feliciano was just too much sometimes… most of the time… ninety percent of the time. He would just look up at you and his shimmering amber eyes would brim with tears, and it was just becoming so _hard _not to brush those tears away softly and take him gently into my arms where he could feel _safe _and _lov_—No!

Feliciano Vargas was truly a devil in disguise.

He would lure you in with those angelic features and pathetic helplessness in an English Lit class freshman year, and then he'd just burrow into your heart and make a home there, right where he shouldn't be, right where you _knew very well _he just _shouldn't be_. And then next thing you know you're putting in to be his roommate and he's messing with your GPA because you have to stay up late and make sure _he's _passingbecause _gott forbid _he _leaves_. You begin to crave him like a drug and then suddenly you're agreeing to go with Gilbert and his crazy French friend on their trip to go and see their crazy Spanish friend who's ironically staying with _him_. And you tell yourself day in and day out that you really should _stop_being his friend because you obviously _cannot control yourself _anymore and before you know it you're giving up your first kiss to an Italian, a _boy_, in a secluded part of his grandfather's vineyard watching the Tuscan sunset… I shook my head and reminded myself that _that_would not be happening again. We had not discussed it and until school began, nearly two months after this little incident. I had not made anymore than polite conversation with the boy who would most assuredly wreck my future if our friendship were to continue.

But looking into those amber eyes I just _couldn't_. That separation would surely kill us both.

My father, a great man and greatly esteemed military figure in Germany, tolerated very few things. His patience was very thin, and if someone had disappointed him in some way they, and everyone else, knew it. So when Gilbert had come home in handcuffs at the mere age of fifteen, it was a very well known fact that his claim to _any_part of the Beilschmidt fortune was permanently terminated. Gilbert could become the greatest solider the Germans, even the _world_, had ever seen and he would still be exiled, all because of one small mistake. And after my father had gotten off the phone one night over holiday, red-faced and yelling obscenities at the other Beilschmidt brother, telling me sternly that "Gilbert was a disgrace to the family" and if I ever "pulled half the shit he does" I would be "toten um ihn"(1). With this knowledge I knew I could never let my feelings towards mein wenig Italienisch(2) surface. I had to be strong so Gilbert didn't have to.

"Ve~ Ludwig why are people looking at us?" Feliciano asked when he, Kiku, and myself were seated in our three-seat desk first hour Recent European History class. His soft voice made me look up from my worn copy of _The __Tin Drum_ and glance around the room. Sure enough, apprehensive glances were being thrown our way and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in exasperation. Really, it was a shame that three people couldn't get together and be friends without it meaning something to everyone else.

"They're cautious of us." Kiku said amusedly from beside him as he flipped through the pages of one of his animes.

"Cautious?" this time Feliciano turned his big eyes to me, and I shot Kiku a look telling him how irritated I was that _he _couldn't have been the one to give Feliciano some innocent answer that wouldn't scar him.

"Ja um, you know how in World War II there were the Axis Powers…"

"Yeah of course! It was Germany, Italy, and Japan right?" he said smiling brightly and gesturing to each of us.

"They're afraid we're trying to resurrect that whole fiasco." Kiku added nonchalantly, still reading. I heaved a great sigh, obviously Kiku was not going to be much help this year at keeping Feliciano in the dark as to how the world works. Which, thinking on it, wasn't too bad of a notion really: maybe it would do him some good to realize that the world isn't all pasta and kittens.

"_Us_?" he whispered harshly, looking between Kiku and I with wide, shocked eyes. "But- but how could _we_ever do something as _awful _as_ that_? Ve~ Ludwig, you and Kiku are some of the nicest people I know!" Damn those butterflies that made an appearance in my stomach anytime he complimented me! No wait! No-not _butterflies_, eagles! Yes, _manly eagles_, _not butterflies_.

"Don't worry about it Feli-chan, let them suspect what they will. We're all friends without any ulterior motives and we will continue to be, right?" He actually looked up from the pictures long enough to send a slight smile Feliciano's way and offer him some of his pocky.

"Right! Friends forever!" Feliciano grew content and began to munch on pocky and doodle in his notebook as Kiku and I shared an amused look over his head. I went back to reading, wondering how long we were having between classes, because it seemed like the break was lasting forever, until the quiet buzz of the room was shattered with a shrill voice.

"SACHON!"(3) All eyes turned to the doorframe, where a happy Korean was standing waving to his cousin… who had further engrossed himself into his book, cheeks burning a bright red. I sent up a silent prayer that he wasn't actually in this class and was simply stopping by. "Kikkkuuu!" he sang as he skipped over to the other Asian. "Kiku, look we have first hour together how cool is that?" I mentally facepalmed when Im Yong Soo began to chat at a million miles a minute as he sat cross-legged on our desk in front of Kiku but chuckled at the look of Feliciano.

Despite being a boy who seemed to love everyone and everything, Feliciano was _not_fond of the happy-go-lucky Korean. Though he would deny any ill will towards the kid if you asked him, you could just _tell _by the way his smile would falter or how he was gripping his pencil a tad tighter than normal. "Oh hey Li! I was just telling Kiku about how pocky was originally made in Kore—ow! Ow Liiiiiiiiii! Li let goooooo!" The Asian had grabbed onto the loud Korean's ear and was dragging him down the row to a two top in the back. I couldn't help but smirk when Kiku let out a relieved sigh.

"Kiku, is _that _your brother?" Feliciano asked, as he blatantly stared at the strange boy.

"Hai," Kiku stated shortly looking thoroughly annoyed. I couldn't believe it either honestly, looking at the boy with a blue streak in his hair and those ever-present earbuds, an almost intimidating fire in his eyes was night to Kiku's day. Okay yes, Kiku had his J-Rock days where we'd go to town and he'd be wearing strange clothes like that but it wasn't _every day_ like Li's seemed to be.

"But- but his fingernails are _painted_! I thought only _women _did that!" Feliciano gnawed on his bottom lip in confusion before his face lit up. "Oh wait! Luddy doesn't _your _older brother do that? Is it an older brother thing? Lovino doesn't do it though so that must not be right! Or doesn't he count because we're twins?" As I was about to stumble my way through yet another explanation, the professor called class to attention and began to hand out the syllabus.

* * *

Kay i know it was short but we're gearing up for christmas in july here at the campground i work at and thats pretty much hell on earth cause its like one of the busiest weekends of the summer (I don't even like christmas!). But have no fear cause this story will continue!

TRANSLATIONS:

1.) "toten um ihn" - Dead to him (German)

2.) "mein wenig Italienisch" - my little Italian (German)

3.) "Sachon" - cousin (Korean)


End file.
